


Atlas

by drivelings



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivelings/pseuds/drivelings
Summary: Yet he kept wearing their mantles, picking up their pieces and lifting them up, over and over and over until everyone forgot Sora was just a boy, forced to bear the weight of multiple realms on shoulders that have not finished growing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/gifts).



The darkness was deep and all-encompassing, terrifying in its vastness but comforting in its solitude, so much so that Sora fleetingly wondered why he had bothered to fight it in the first place. 

It filled his ears, blocked his eyes, filled him so thoroughly he sank. 

For the first time in a long time, Sora knew peace. 

When he was young, he wanted nothing more than to escape that peace. He longed for adventure and longed to see other worlds. After experiencing it, he wanted nothing more than to go back. 

He had dreamt of it sometimes: sitting on the sand with Kairi and Riku, watching the sun fall asleep with the ocean as its bed and the sky as its blanket. But then a tidal wave of darkness would burst through the seam of the horizon, dragging him kicking and screaming back into the hard seat of his gummi ship where his destination was anything but home. 

He was a boy who was too earnest and eager. He did not regret that; it would mean rejecting the deeds he had done, the people he met and helped along the way, the dreams he had at the start and all the things he wound up with at the end. It would have meant rejecting the same people who have come to call him a friend, family, and sometimes even a ‘hero’. 

But Sora had met heroes.  _ Actual heroes _ like Hercules and Mulan who have proven that even they have their limits, their hands already too full with protecting their own loved ones let alone their own worlds. 

Yet he kept wearing their mantles, picking up their pieces and lifting them up, over and over and over until everyone forgot Sora was just a boy, forced to bear the weight of multiple realms on shoulders that have not finished growing. 

King Mickey simply said it was destiny.

Sora wished destiny would be more like the island that shared its name. 

Though it was that same destiny that allowed him to bring everyone back to Destiny Island, reuniting friends, old and new. They could finally lay down their keyblades, sit on the sand, watch the sun, and sleep the day away. It made the arduous adventures worth it. 

With everyone in their rightful place, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief and he sunk deeper in the mire where a set of hands began to close around him. 

He was just taking a rest before going home, floating in the darkness now that there are no longer multiple worlds and lives on his shoulders to weigh him down. 

Maybe when he wakes up, he'll be able to finally go home, no longer haunted by the things he had to leave behind or forced to carry a weight too large for himself alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy not-yet birthday, you nugget.


End file.
